I really hate you
by liliaeth
Summary: Not all the effects from 'the other' were immediately obvious. Frank Castle was about to find out one unforeseen consequence that left him more than a bit sore. Slash


Peter was confused. Tired, but warm. And he wasn't alone. There was a big strong presence lying under him, holding him in its grip. Not that he couldn't get away if he wanted to. But the grip was firm and larger than him.

"What? Why? Who?"

Suddenly the man let go of him and pulled away, making him hit the floor.

Frank Castle, a naked Frank Castle, a very large and naked and hard Frank Castle.

And as he tried to look away from Castle, he looked down and came to a very startling conclusion, that he too was naked. Very much naked, wearing nothing but his wedding band.

"What?"

Castle grabbed a pair of pants with several tears in them.

"How?"

Peter slowly got up from the floor; the carpet tickled his legs and privates.

"Kraven!"

There was this thing about fighting other heroes. Not the whole registration mess and everything that came with it, but a true misunderstanding-fight between two good guys that just felt so old time classic that it made him all nostalgic like.

Oh he didn't like Castle's methods and Castle didn't like him, but they understood one another and they knew what the other was about. Sort of, so fighting him, it felt like old hat. Yep fighting him, beating him, and taking him down; so why did it feel so good to be on top of Castle; to feel the larger man wrestle underneath him.

Then Castle bucked up and grabbed his mouth and kissed him and Peter could hardly be as impolite as to just pull back. Rhino was out and going with Kraven who stood there staring at them. Nothing to see here; just a misunderstanding fight, where Castle dragged him down and tore his shirt of.

"I need that shirt." Then he was kissed again and it no longer mattered.

"Frank shouldn't we be fighting?"

More kissing and even as he knew he should stop talking he kept trying to open his mouth, it just made it easier for Frank to slide his tongue in Peter's mouth and keep on kissing him. Peter tore off Castle's shirt and the Kevlar underneath, needing to touch that skin.

There were more thoughts and MJ, and wondering if she'd be angry if she wasn't here and he shouldn't be doing this. But then Frank pulled down Peter's pants and Peter saw that big weapon standing up between the others legs and could no longer stop himself. It was just a taste after all, just a moment of touching that loaded gun and emptying it. He attacked it with full force, pushing Frank on his knees, his back arched to the floor.

"You damn bug."

"Spiders aren't bugs", he wanted to say, "They're arachnids."

But Frank's weapon was already in his mouth tasting funny and he knew he needed to taste more of it. It wasn't even consciously, his instinct guiding his actions even as he lacked the will to do anything but touch that body underneath him. That body that shouldn't be allowed to get away from him, so naturally he sprayed his webbing all over Frank's stomach, missing his hands by mere inches.

Frank bucked up and forced Peter to the floor. Peter nearly tripped over the pants hanging between his feet. Peter could feel his thought starting to slur together and he stared at Castle. He needed something, needed that mouth and when he jumped up at Castle, pushing him to the ground, Castle didn't resist.

"Stop it Parker. This isn't you!", while Castle's hands pushed on his waistline, but he needed it, pretty please, needed something now, needed to touch, needed to fight, he so needed that itch to be scratched.

"Please."

And then Castle pushed him down.

"You're crazy. There's something wrong with you."

"Yes there was, help me." Peter shivered, "Please!" All of them words left unspoken.

Castle picked him up and lifted him over his shoulder. Peter knew he should be fighting back; instead Peter licked a trail over the man's back as they went down the fire escape.

"I hate you." Castle said, but it didn't matter.

"There!" Peter pointed at an open window and Castle threw him inside, he rolled over and stopped right in front of the ugliest couch that Peter had ever seen. Castle pushed him up on it and Peter pulled him down on top of him, clinging to him like a spider to a wall, a nice hard wall of muscle, mmmmm.

Frank kissed him again and tried to pull back, but by now Peter had gotten a hold and he wasn't letting go. He wanted to touch Frank's skin and Frank was wearing far too many clothes. Much more than he should be; much more than either of them needed. And once again Peter thought of MJ for a second, but it seemed to be pushed away in his need. He used his weight to force them both down, hitting the floor.

Someone yelled at him from below them, was hitting on the ceiling, but Peter didn't care as he finally stopped clinging long enough to pull Frank's wife beater up over his head, softly suckling at the other man's nipples.

"We had sex."

Frank stated it flat out, no need to be denying the elephant between them.

The wall crawler stared at him. Frank could see that the triple jointed boy scout was about to make a run for it. He didn't even know why he grabbed the kids arm. It was probably best to get the brat dressed before the Bugle did an exposé on Spider-Man mooning the city.

He still couldn't believe how young Parker looked. Sure he acted like a toddler half the time, but the images from the press conference had made him look older than he did now; all bed head and confusion covered in an all body blush that almost resembled the color of his costume.

No wonder he covered every single inch of skin, his face and body showed every single emotion he had like a three issue documentary.

"I couldn't have had sex with you. I'm married."

"Well I'm not about to pick curtains with you either."

He carefully avoided touching the curtains covering the couch.

Castle pulled down his pants, finally. Peter was very helpful in getting his boots off and throwing them at the wall. It left a dent. He guessed he must have thrown them harder than he'd intended.

"God that couch is ugly." He couldn't help find himself saying. Castle grabbed the curtains and threw them over it and as it happened over Peter, Peter ducked out from under it.

"Take of those pants, you look ridiculous like that."

Peter stared at the black spandex settled between his feet and quickly took them off, removing his boots as well. He hadn't been wearing underwear, it chafed under the costume.

Were had his mask gone? Did he really care, all he wanted now was for Castle's hands on him, and that mouth on his lips as he jumped at Castle and kissed him, forcing them both to the floor

It was a chaos for a few moments, until Peter finally ended up on his back and Frank pushed his legs open.

"Have you ever even done this?" Peter asked, knowing that he sure hadn't. Castle didn't answer, taking Peter's legs over his shoulder as he went looking for something.

"Don't we need…" but then Peter screamed as Castle's fingers pierced through the muscle ring holding his sphincter closed. Just one finger, then two, and it hurt. No matter how much he needed this, it still hurt. Castle dropped him and Peter both thanked and cursed him for it. Until the Punisher came back holding something, it was a bottle of olive oil.

"I don't think I want this anymore." Peter whispered again, even as he opened his legs again and let Castle slide his fingers in between them. The oil felt cold, chilly, but that was nothing compared to the feeling of having those fingers slide into him, slicking him up. It was nothing like MJ's smooth long nails the one or two times they'd played at this. Castle's fingers were callused and hard and inside of him now.

"Oh merciful God." Then Castle pulled out and Peter was left panting again. Castle kneeled down behind him lying down over Peter and pushing Peter's legs under his arms while his legs spread over Peter's ass.

"Frank?"

It was then that the Punisher once again came true to his name and entered Peter. Peter screamed as he was pushed back against the side of the couch under the shock of entry. Frank came and Peter tightened, but it still itched and he needed more.

Peter tightened his muscles forcing Frank to stay inside.

"Let go Parker." But Peter didn't want to let go.

"I can't do anything if you force me to stay in place like this.

Peter gave in and Frank started a staccato movement of entering and leaving Peter's ass.

Finally ending with Frank lying beside him; and Peter lifting his leg while Frank kept pounding into him. Frank grabbed his cock and started stroking it, touching the hard raw flesh and trying to coax it into release. It worked, for a second before it hardened again.

"What the hell is wrong with you Parker?"

But Peter smiled and twisted around, until he sat on top of Castle, using him to put himself back in action. The sun had long since come up by the time he finally fell down. Frank sighed in relief and pulled him close. Peter smiled as he dozed off and slept.

"Something was wrong with us."

"That dart? Kraven he hit me …"

"What you're saying he hit you with some kind of crazy love drug? Then why didn't I feel the damn thing hit me?"

Because there's no way that he would have been so damn unprofessional to start having sex like that, if he'd had any say about himself. Especially with a pest like Parker.

"I don't know."

"It must have been your fault."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You're the one with the creepy spider powers, the freaky body chemistry, the…"

Parker stilled, he seemed to be thinking.

"Jess, Spider-Woman, she has this pheromone power, makes people excited, makes them want to sleep with her. But I've never…Oh god, as if those stingers weren't bad enough. Oh God." Parker looked sick. "I think I need to throw up. "

"Go do it somewhere else."

"How the hell am I supposed to explain this to my wife?"

The kid seemed downright hysterical. Frank slapped him in the face. It was a sign of how out of it Parker was that the slap actually connected.

"Just get your clothes. We'll stop Kraven, find out what the hell he did to you and then we kick the crap out of him. "

"You know the worst part of this. That I didn't even get a chance to invite MJ to watch."

"I really really hate you;"

But he couldn't help hoping that Kraven had more of that drug. At least it got the bug to shut up.

After putting the Rhino in his cage and fitting him with a matching collar, Kraven went back for his cameras. He was surprised by the sight awaiting him. Al gently petted the camera he was holding. The dart was only supposed to sedate Spider-Man, not… do whatever it did to him. But the result…

He was sure he could find plenty of buyers for a tape like this. He moved on and went back to his ship. He had to make sure to feed his pets first so he could take a long time to enjoy his new favorite home video. And if Spider-Man and the Punisher came after him, well… he always had more of those darts and plenty more tape.

The end


End file.
